


The gang of one-eyed snake

by Leatherteeth



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Air Inflation, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Farting, Gross, Inflation, M/M, Mutants, Oral Sex, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, Weird Biology, not really it's just air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherteeth/pseuds/Leatherteeth
Summary: A Mad Max knockoff sorta thing. Some gross mutants fucking. Enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	The gang of one-eyed snake

Sickly orange sunrays lit up Uncle Liver’s workshop, bouncing off the copious dust bunnies hanging in the thick oily air. Shop owner himself stood up and wiped the sweat off his greasy forehead, swearing. There hasn’t been a single winter since the blast, and mechanic’s been missing the cold especially hard recently. The Executioner Cobras have been working him to the bone these days, having annexed a part of Vipers’ territory and totaled almost a third of their vehicles, which Liver’s been dutifully disassembling for the last two weeks. A terrible waste of resources in his opinion, but Cobras were definitely not interested in hearing it, they paid well, but their deadlines were strict and punishments cruel. He never became their official member, valuing his personal freedom, but since he lived on their border and worked for them almost full-time he could be considered as good of a member as any of them. Liver was over forty years old, almost ancient for a warring mutant which earned him his nickname “Uncle”, but still built like a brick shithouse and more than ready to crush an unsuspecting marauder’s skull with his powerful arms. Multiple scars ran across his silvery-furred chest which usually was hidden by a sweat-stained shirt, which he removed in the unbearable sweltering heat.

Annoying sound of plastic rubbing on the concrete caused him to snap back angrily, wondering who could’ve been stupid enough to interrupt him this close to the deadlines, but the tall silhouette blocking the light in the entrance needed no introductions. It was none other than Slick, an infamous Guardian Warlord of the Cobras. If there was a member of their gang who needed no introductions, then it certainly was him. Over seven feet tall, slim and wiry but muscular, wearing only a heavily patched leather jacket and some colorful beach shorts, he was less mutated on the outside than most Cobras, boasting no extra limbs or deformities except his turquoise- tinted skin, but those who were unfortunate enough to get a close encounter with him knew what was hiding behind an almost harmless exterior. His bones were mostly replaced with cartilage, and his skin and flesh were slimy and membraneous, allowing him to snap like a whip at his unsuspecting foes with crushing force, and slip out of any grasp more like some disgusting fish than a man. 

He was known and feared across the entire Salty Swamp, but his speed and strength were only secondary components of his infamy. The man was an addict, and his addiction was ass. His own ass, anyone else’s, any would do. He would appear to travelers attempting to cross Cobras’ land unnoticed, sweeping on them on his ever-present neon-colored roller skates announcing his appearance with soul-crushing rattling of the wheels, and demand his fee. Pay the price, and venture forth uninterrupted, free to go whenever you want. Refuse, and be beaten to death by a rubber buccaneer in a thong, unaffected neither by bullets or cuts, absorbing the damage effortlessly with his rubbery flesh. Most troops chose to comply, leaving one of their men behind in Slick’s slimy hands, only to have them returned to them hours and hours later, some disquieted endlessly and some, surprisingly, satisfied. The reason for this was Slick’s famous method of dealing with intruders – eating out their asses for hours on end, and those who didn’t look happy enough ended up meeting the horrible Hagfish – his long, prehensile knobbly dick that actually looked more like some nightmare from the depths than a human penis. Needless to say, most travelers chose different paths through Executioner Cobras’ territory, preferring fighting through hordes of mutated bandits to meeting just one demented butthole surfer. This was good for Cobras who got to loot their bodies, but definitely bad for Slick, who nowadays was mostly bored.

“Did you come to annoy me, or do you actually want anything?”

“Oh, don’t be so jumpy old man, I’m sure you have the time to help me!! You see, my wheels have been making this VERY disconcerting noise, so of course I went to Uncle Liver, the best wheel expert in all land to get it looked at… ” he rolled further into the workshop and bent over to tap the toes of his skates, raising his butt up almost vertically

“It’s probably nothing much, but I’d DEEEFINITELY oil them up”

Liver sighed heavily and cracked his back  
“That was the worst pick-up line I’ve EVER heard, even from you.”

Slick grinned and straightened back up  
“Well, I’m not getting younger! Are we gonna fuck today or-…”

Liver didn’t allow him to finish, grabbing Slick by the throat and pushing him back, rolling him towards the hanging skeleton of a car, slamming his back against it and basically biting into his face, gnawing on his plump lips, smearing his ever-present gaudy purple lip paint all over his stubble. Slick immediately wrapped his muscular arms around mechanic’s wide neck for support, having been forced into an unstable position, and started slowly grinding his meat against Liver’s knee, smearing it with slimy wetness already drenching his shorts. Liver in response pulled down his pants clumsily, continuing to assault Slick’s soft pliable mouth with his own tongue, and then pulled down his shorts as well. The warlord thrust forward, trying to rub his ghastly appendage against Liver’s own dick, but with his unstable position and shorts hanging on his knees he finally lost his balance and slipped, crashing down on his ass.   
Wincing from pain he started trying to rise up, but Liver grabbed him by his leather executioner’s hood every proper Cobra was wearing and pushed his face forward towards his dick. 

“Is that how we’re playing today? Are you treating me to your corncob or?... ” Slick’s fingers started crawling across Liver’s meaty hairy thighs towards his asshole, only to be interrupted by Liver again pushing Slick forward, basically slapping him with his dick in the face.

“I don’t have time for your gay shit today, I’m on a tight schedule unlike some others. Just suck me off and we’ll see”

“Fine. But don’t come begging late-…” Slick was silenced again, this time by Liver pulling off his hood completely, revealing long, greasy strands of an overgrown undercut underneath.  
“Wanna see your face when you do it”

Slick just shrugged, and opened his mouth, reaching for Liver’s sweaty cock with his long forked tongue. And what a cock it was!! It was modified even before the blast, decked out with the latest prison fashion with balls of molten plastic implanted under the skin, making his dick look like a literal corncob. Liver was mortified to learn after finishing his sentence that such configuration didn’t make women immediately squeal with pleasure but made them scream in pain instead. He was even considering removing his trophies, but then the blast hit, washing away the civilization and with it the need to ask permission. And now, he was even lucky enough to find himself a willing cockslut who could take his monster like a pro, which is exactly what Slick was doing. He was gulping down the monstrous thing like a lollypop, taking the whole length down his rubbery fleshy throat only to pull it back out with an obscene pop, pausing to run his silky tongue across the bottom side of the dick and to play with the foreskin, stretching it with his tongue and biting it slightly, to Liver’s audible displeasure.  
“HEY!! Watch the teeth!!”

He just shrugged in response, sliding down Liver’s cock again, this time almost painfully slowly. He gasped, unable to contain himself. Damn, that man REALLY knew how to put his tongue to use. Liver however had other plans for their encounter today.  
He pulled his dick out of Slick’s mouth with a wet slurp and grabbed him by his leather jacket, pulling him up and splaying the taller man across the hood of the car. Slick positioned himself up, and Liver ended up almost face to face with the legendary Hagfish. The slimy neon blue appendage writhed with lust, oozing with slime in unimaginable amounts, nubby growths on either side of it moving like some grub’s nasty legs. Liver grabbed him by his muscular legs and pushed him back, his cock rubbing against the Hagfish, causing it to immediately wrap itself around his member like some sort of a hungry python. Doing so, however, revealed a secret not many knew about Slick the ass-destroyer. At the base of his pulsing dick was an almost not-alien familiar-looking hole. Liver didn’t know whether the vagina or the dick came first, and frankly he didn’t care as long as he got one more hole to stuff. Grinding against the pulsating tentacle and trying to decide which one to use today, Liver glanced across the hood of the car, lost in his thoughts, and then a wicked grin spread across his bearded face. Coiled across the hood like some sort of a snake was his air compressor’s hose, which he used to blow the dust off the more delicate parts. 

“Didn’t you say last time that I wasn’t enough for you?”

“Come on, don’t put yourself down, nobody can be Two-Dick Tony besides… Well, Two-Dick Tony himself”

“Well, I may have something that will be enough for your starving rubbery asshole today”

And with those words he grabbed the hose and held it up for the tall man to see. Unexpectedly, or, perhaps, actually totally expectedly, Slick’s face lit up.  
“Ooh, somebody wants himself a squeaky rubber toy to play, doesn’t he? ”

Liver lowered the hose, flicking on the switch causing a constant stream of compressed air to rush out, and pressed it close to Slick’s asshole, teasing the tight entrance with the air current and causing it to twitch.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being fucked in both of your hungry holes, finally getting filled to the brim?”

Liver actually started having second thoughts about the idea, but Slick didn’t give him a chance to voice them, starting to grind his ass on his hand desperately.  
“Ffuck, just stick it in already”

Not needing to be told twice, Liver pushed the metal hose in past the tight ring of muscles with one swift motion. The sensation caused Slick to throw his head back and moan, writhing on the car hood coating it with trails of slime. Liver leaned back to admire his work. Slick’s toned six-pack immediately started rising, losing a battle against the rising pressure underneath. Hypnotized, Liver put a hand on the heaving surface, feeling tense muscles quiver and contract, trying to contain the expanding guts beneath.   
“God, you’re really like a rubber tire, let’s hope you don’t blow like one”

And with those words, Liver pressed with force on the swelling dome, forcing air back out with an obscene squeal and causing the hose to shoot out and clatter on the ground. Slick convulsed with pure bliss, with eyes rolled back in his head, unable to contain the air inside causing it to leak out of his abused asshole in a series of loud farts and squeaks. Liver gulped and bended down to pick up the hose again. Seeing the horrible warlord ruined like this was seriously hot, and he was now determined to push him as far as possible. Spreading his legs, Slick started begging the mechanic  
“God ooohh god fuck me, I can’t-”

Leaning over him, Liver said “I will, as long as you don’t drop the hose” and jammed it as far up Slick’s ass as he could, grinning at the sight of his sphincter clenching for dear life, before finally plunging his dick into his waiting cunt, burying it straight to the hilt. It swallowed his monstrous member effortlessly, ignoring even his implants, and then contracted around it, rippling and sucking hungrily. Liver gasped at the onslaught, barely holding off from cumming immediately.  
“God, you’re so-..”

He plunged forward, collapsing on top of Slick and biting into his perky nipple. Slick whined, wrapping his thighs of iron around Liver’s waist, trying to pull him even deeper, his arms thrashing around on the car hood, clearly lost in the pleasure. Liver started moving up, peppering Slick’s hairy chest with kisses, tasting the diluted slimy salt of his sweat on his lips, pausing to mouth at his neck. He played with him for a while, kissing, biting and sucking, leaving his skin a wet, pockmarked mess, until he felt a calloused hand grab his chin, raising his head up. Despite the uncomfortable position, Slick reached far enough forward with some struggling to lock his lips with Liver, his forked tongue immediately darting past his lips, giving him an aftertaste of his own bitter cum. They were making our furiously, mashing their faces together violently, as if trying to find at least some kind of distraction from their impending orgasms, but then, at last, they were separated by the straining globe of Slick’s gut growing between them, each unable to reach over it anymore. Straightening up to catch his breath, Liver finally stared in awe at the enormous globe rising up right in front of his eyes. They mutants were resilient, but this was seriously pushing it. The bluish almost beach ball-sized sphere shone in the setting sun, bearing no resemblance whatsoever to Slick’s shredded washboard abs. Slime oozed off the strained skin in insane amounts, pooling slightly in the shallow stretched almost to level with skin bellybutton. Liver gave it a careful slap, and the belly echoed back with a hollow sound, the echoing noise of air hissing inside getting progressively louder and more strained. Eager to finish before any gory aftermath, the mechanic doubled his pace, slamming inside the slurping sopping wet vagina with feverish abandon. The mounting pressure inside rendered the nimble muscles useless, turning the rippling sucking into weak desperate contractions around his dick, and he felt the passage itself get narrower and narrower, as if trying to hold back the inevitable explosion.   
He grabbed the hose sticking out of Slick’s ass, and just in time, as it was slipping out quickly, with Slick having lost all control over his body, only able to stammer breathlessly.  
“Oh G… God… About to-…About to p-…pop…”

Fucking his ass with the hose, Liver listened to the desperate high-pitched escaping squeaks and squeals of air and realized that he can’t hold it anymore.  
“G…god you’re so tight… Bet you haven’t been this narrow since you’ve been a virg-..oogh NNGH-…”  
He finally came with thunderous force, thrusting forward and flooding Slick’s contracting pussy with torrents of cum. It came shooting out in literal jets, pooling between Slick’s legs, mixing with puddles of his slime. Liver came to his senses a bit and flipped off the safety switch on the hose, and just in time. Slick looked completely destroyed, flipped on his back like a dead bloated frog. His Hagfish flopped around lazily, spraying thick ropes of cum all over the underside of his overinflated gut, his wrecked open pussy below squirting out gushes after gushes of liquid. With Liver no longer holding him, he was slowly sliding down the hood with almost no resistance, leaving behind a literal lake of slime. Liver winced, imagining the cleanup later, and started trying to revive his passed out acquaintance. Stepping down on Slick’s balloon of a belly with force, Liver grabbed his dick and with some effort started pissing right on Slick’s blissfully glazed over face. The hose shot out from his ass with an obscene thunderous sound like a bullet, air rushing out from the wide open hole with a whooshing sound. Feeling hot liquid raining down on his face, Slick snapped awake and immediately opened his mouth, catching the piss with his tongue.

“Ugh… I ought to ask the Cobras for a sparkling fresh new boy toy after a raid…You’re too disgusting”

“I think you mean well-seasoned” Slick replied coyly

“Ugh”

Liver walked off and grabbed a greasy rag off the car’s roof to try and clean himself a little, leaving the warlord behind to collect himself. He took his sweet time to do so, attempting to even get up only after catching his breath for full five minutes. Still noticeably bloated, with cum and slime smeared across his shaky thighs, he grabbed with all his strength onto the car hood with one hand, and attempted to pull up his shorts with the other while trying not to slip and crash down again, causing the watching Liver to laugh out loud.   
“Need any help? Your wheels do look like they need oiling after all!”

Slick finally pulled his shorts almost the whole way up, leaving only half of his asscrack visible, and flipped Liver off  
“Oh fuck off old man”

He finally managed to pull his wobbling knees together close enough to ride, and started rolling slowly towards the exit after grabbing his previously tossed aside mask, cum dripping out of him along the way. Liver watched the sight, entranced, and then shouted at the departing warlord “AND DON’T YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR ASS HERE BEFORE THE REPORTS PASS, I HAVE WORK TO DO UNLIKE SOME ROTTEN YOUTHS!!”  
Slick just bent over and slapped his own ass, before completely disappearing from view. Liver chuckled and reached for his wrench. Now after blowing off some steam he’ll finish his today’s work in no time.


End file.
